O valor de uma amizade
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Homenagem as meninas que mudaram minha vida.
1. Homenagem a Emanueli

**Sakura**_ (Eu)_

**Temari**_ (Emanueli)_

**Hinata **_(Renata)_

**Tenten **_(Brenda)_

**Ino **_(Carol)_

_

* * *

_

_Por isso eu nasci pra tentar,__Eu aprendi a amar,_

_Ser compreensivo,__E acreditar na vida,_

_Mas você tem de fazer escolhas,__Ser certo ou errado,_

_Algumas vezes você tem de sacrificar as coisas que__você gosta_

_Mas eu nasci pra tentar_

**Delta ****Goodrem**** - Born To ****Try**

* * *

-

-

-

_**O valor de uma amizade**_

Homenagem a Emanueli Nunes Miranda

-

-

-

_**Sakura **__**Pov's**_

Cadê esse povo?Elas já deviam estar aqui a mais de 20 minutos! Daqui a pouco eu infarto e elas só vão notar amanhã na escola! Ta, eu to exagerando, vai que aconteceu alguma coisa e elas não vão poder dormir aqui em casa na nossa noite do pijama na qual nós planejamos a SEMANA TODA! Ò.ó

_**Ding**____**Dom **_(Onomatopéia tosca dos infernos demoníaca ¬¬)

A campainha! \o/ São elas! Pulo por cima do meu sofá, passo por cima do tapete e quase que eu caio, faço zing-zang passando por entre os enfeites de natal da minha casa e chego a bendita porta. Nem respiro direito e abro em um puxão e a única coisa que eu vejo e uma cabeleira voando pra cima de mim!

- KKKAAATTTHHHUUUSSSAAA! \o/ - Está ai meu poço de felicidade. Temari tem mania de me chama de Kathusa, o porquê eu não faço idéia e muito menos sei de onde ela tirou o raio desse apelido o.o Mais como vocês sabem, apelido ruim ou doido demais, pega u.u'

- Entrem meninas e sintam-se em casa n.n – Digo dando passagem para as outras meninas entrarem. Ino, Hinata, Temari e Tenten vão dormir aqui em casa hoje. Já to sabendo que isso não vai prestar né?uaHAUhuahu Hinata vai até a cozinha deixa as barras de chocolate para agente comer no meio da madrugada, Ino vai explorar a casa junto de Tenten e eu fico ali conversando animadamente com Temari. Depois de alguns minutos de conversa Hinata, Tenten, Ino apareceram e resolveram assistir um filme que elas queriam assistir a semanas. Mostrei-as a sala e botei-as para escolherem o filme, enquanto eu e Temari fomos preparar a pipoca e os refrigerantes enquanto Hinata vai pedir um hambúrguer para esse povo todo (Não liguem, nós comemos muuuito mesmo n.nV)

Enquanto eu preparo a pipoca Temari vai procurar onde estão os refrigerantes. Eu me lembro do dia em que vi a Temari pela primeira vez. Eu a achei antipática, mais depois mudei de opinião. Nós não nos falávamos muito mais nos dávamos bem. O dia que eu comecei a conversar mesmo com ela foi o dia em que ela tava meio triste por causa de um menino. Eu não agüento ver ninguém sofrendo de amor, eu sei como isso dói de corpo e alma, sofri isso por três longos anos de minha vida. Consolei-a e dei forças para ela ir mais além (Ao infinito e além /o/) Passamos a conversar depois disso e vimos o quanto agente tem em comum. Nossas loucuras, zonas, bagunças, doideiras momentâneas, muitas coisas que se eu fosse enumerar, daria maior do que minha lista de supermercado n.n'

Tornamos-nos amigas dês de então, foi por causa dela que eu também virei amiga da Hinata e passei a enfrentar os meus problemas de cabeça erguida. Eu quero ser igual a ela quando crescer. Eu vi sua força de vontade em tudo o que ela queria, sua animação com a vitória das pessoas ao seu redor, mesmo que ela não tenha vencido, ela estava feliz pelos seus amigos terem conseguido. Eu sempre admirei ela, ela e uma pessoa de fibra, arrisco até a dizer que ela e de ferro. Putz! Como ela me entende! Faz-me rir de coisas loucas, idéias sem sentido entre outras falcatruas.Simplesmente eu não sei o que eu faria sem ela. Ela e meu ícone e ainda tem pessoas que a julgam mal. Da vontade de descer o cacete em quem faz isso com ela. Aposto que se a conhecessem como eu conheço, eles iriam ver o que e viver a vida de verdade.

Depois que ela pegou os refrigerante e a pipoca ficar pronta, fomos a sala e esperei as meninas decidirem qual filme escolher. Não sei o que eu faria sem a alegria que elas me proporcionam.

* * *

-

-

-

_**Amigo e aquele que sabe a canção do coração e pode cantá-la **_

_**Quando você tiver esquecido a letra**___

-

-

-


	2. Homenagem a Renata

**Sakura**_ (Eu)_

**Temari**_Emanueli_

**Hinata **_(Renata)_

**Tenten **_(Brenda)_

**Ino **_(Carol)_

_

* * *

_

_Cem dias me fizeram mais velho,_

_Desde o momento em que eu vi seu lindo rosto_

_Milhares de mentiras me fizeram mais frio_

_E eu não sei se eu posso ver isso da mesma maneira_

_Mas todos os quilômetros que nos separam_

_Desaparecem quando eu sonho com a sua face_

**3 Doors ****Down**** - Here Without You**

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

_**O valor de uma amizade**_

Homenagem a Renata Coutinho Nunes Souza

-

-

-

_**Sakura **__**Pov's**_

Bagunça e almofadas. Isso se resume a sala da minha casa, e traviseirada de um lado, pena do outro, deves em quando até sapato voa por aqui. Eu, Tenten, Ino e Temari aqui na sala, brincando como crianças enquanto a pobre Hinata tenta entender o que o atendente do hambúrguer ta falando. Que comédia.

- Consegui! \o/ - Disse finalmente a Hinata se levantando e vindo se juntar com a gente na sala.

- Espero que essa coisa não demore, to com fome TT.TT – Exclamou Temari pondo a mão da barriga fingindo uma cena bem ensaiada. Sentamos-nos no sofá e decidimos botar um filme para irmos assistindo, enquanto o lanche não chega. Sentei no sofá e cruzei as pernas esperando as meninas escolherem o filme que vamos assistir. Olhei para Hinata que ria da discussão das meninas sobre romance, comédia ou terror.

Comecei a repassar o começo da minha amizade com a Hinata. Menina tímida e extrovertida ao mesmo tempo. Acho que ela e a mais normal no meio desse bando de loucas n.n'

Nós conhecemos por Temari, no qual vivia grudada com ela. Quando eu virei amiga da Temari e que eu fui começar a falar com ela. Ela sabe guarda um segredo, boa de papo, e se eu não me engano gosta de um menino que e o mais doido da escola u.u' Comentários a parte.

Lembro-me das nossas conversas demoradas de MSN, das suas risadas quando me vê fazendo uma doideira (Coisa vista toda a santa hora) Menina incrível, aposto que se ela aparecesse um pouquinho mais, todos iriam ver como ela irradia felicidade a sua volta. Arrisco em dizer que ela e inocente. Coisa que difícil de ver no nosso dia a dia.

Acordo dos meus pensamentos quando vejo que as meninas já botaram o filme e já estão assistindo, tentei prestar atenção, mais isso só me da mais sono. E maravilhoso ver que cada uma tem um contraste diferente, jeitos diferentes, ações e pensamentos quase que iguais. Todas nós se ajudamos de alguma maneira. Juro que se eu fosse um menino, eu faria poligamia**¹**com elas n.n/

* * *

-

-

-

_**Nossas dúvidas são traidoras, e nos fazem perder o bem que poderíamos conquistar,**_

_**Se não fosse o medo de tentar.**_

-

-

-

**Poligamia: **Um casamento com mais de duas mulheres


	3. Homenagem a Brenda

**Sakura**_ (Eu)_

**Temari**_Emanueli_

**Hinata **_(Renata)_

**Tenten **_(Brenda)_

**Ino **_(Carol)_

* * *

_Nos cartões e flores__em sua janela_

_Todos os seus amigos irão implorar__pra que você fique_

_Às vezes começos__não são tão simples_

_Às vezes o Adeus__é o único jeito._

**Linkin**** Park - Shadow ****Of**** The Day**

* * *

-

-

-

_**O valor de uma amizade **_

Homenagem a Brenda de Almeida Gabriel

-

-

-

_**Sakura **__**Pov's**_

Olho para a TV sem nenhum entusiasmo. O que será que tem de tão interessante nesse filme? Não faço a mínima idéia. Ino, Hinata e Temari nem piscam os olhos. Que medo. Olho para a Tenten do meu lado, só falta babar no sofá. Pensei que o filme estivesse interessante, vejo que me enganei. Continuo olhando a Tenten e penso. Como foi que nós nos conhecemos mesmo? Ah! Dês do primário.

Lembro que ela tinha uma colega que não desgrudava dela um minuto. Agente não conversava direito. Quando essa colega começou a conversar mais com outras pessoas, acabou que deixou de lado a amizade dela. Que burra, perdeu a chance de ter uma excelente amiga.

Lembro-me das vezes em que saímos juntas. No boliche com a família dela, eu era marinheira de primeira viagem, e acabei que ganhando dela. Isso rendeu boas gargalhadas. Quando nós fomos ao shopping um dia antes do aniversário dela? Ela achou que eu tinha esquecido. Mero engano. Enquanto ela foi ao banheiro, eu e Ino corremos para a primeira loja que vimos na frente e comprei ao que eu acho que ela tem até hoje. Uma plaquinha com os dizeres de como ser uma amiga. Eu acho que ela nunca precisou, pois , em matéria de amizade. Ela já fez até pós graduação.

Passamos por poucas e boas na vida né? Brigamos, e muito. Mais sempre nossa amizade falou mais alto. Afinal: Quem nunca brigou com alguém que nunca queria brigar?

Nossa noite do pijama foi uma coisa de louco. Temari não deixava a gente dormir de jeito nenhum. Você até tirou uma soneca (Da noite toda) Enquanto minha mãe me acordava de 15 em 15 minutos. Tudo por causa de um parque aquático que fomos de manhã e a Hinata e a Temari não foram. Nessa época, eu ainda tinha receio de falar novamente com a Ino. Putz! Me lembro que você detestava ela e vice e versa. Eu toda hora tinha que fica entre vocês duas para não rolar barraco, você dava cada corte que eu tinha que me segurar para não rir.

E quando nós fizemos nosso aniversário juntas? Uahuhauhauh, eu e você, com os cabelos tudo pra cima presos para tentar fazer cachinho e ainda por cima nos andamos a procura de balões pela rua a fora, se lembra? E no aniversário, apareceu uma barata enorme e começamos a fazer um "futebol" com a coitada, era um chutando para o outro. Mais como sempre tem um louco na festa, vem um colega nosso e põem a maldita barata na cabeça de um menino que, convenhamos, ele era uma B-I-C-H-O-N-A! xD

Ouso um soluço baixinho, olho para as meninas que estava vendo o filme, e vejo elas chorando igual a um bando de manteigas derretidas.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei espantada para elas, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sacudo levemente a Tenten adormecida ao meu lado.

- O-O Filme-me e... LINDOO \TToTT/.- Temari aos prantos relembrando do filme no qual eu nem me dei o trabalho de saber qual é.

Hinata e Ino também estavam desaguando em lágrimas enquanto eu ria da cara delas. Como e bom ser amiga dessas meninas. Tenten acorda aos poucos e vê a cena. Olha de novo e vai dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Hein! Vamos pedir um hambúrguer? \o/ - Incentivo eu para vê se as meninas param de chorar.

- E para ontem:D – Diz Temari levantando em um pulo.

- Eu peso! – propõem Hinata

Dou um sorriso vendo elas se levantarem e arrumarem as coisas para quando nosso "jantar" chegar. São essas pequenas alegrias que me trazem grande felicidade. Como pequenos atos podem ser tão prazerosos não e? Isso e um mistério para mim, mais estamos mais próximos de desvendar os segredos das galáxias mais distantes do que do fundo do coração. Como e bom ter a amizade delas.

* * *

-

-

_**Um dia você aprende que não importa em quantos pedaços seu coração foi quebrado, **_

_**O mundo não para que você o concerte.**_

-

-


	4. Homenagem a Carol

**Sakura**_ (Eu)_

**Temari**_ (Emanueli)_

**Hinata **_(Renata)_

**Tenten **_(Brenda)_

**Ino **_(Carol)_

_

* * *

_

_Estou procurando um lugar_

_Tentando encontrar um rosto_

_Há __alguém__ aqui, eu sei_

_Porque nada esta dando certo_

_Está tudo uma bagunça_

_E ninguém gosta de ficar só_

**Avril ****Lavigne**** - I'm With ****You**

* * *

-

-

-

_**O valor de uma amizade**_

Homenagem a Maria Carolina Marcarini Paganini

-

-

-

_**Sakura **__**Pov's**_

Eu ando observando muito minha janela. Posso jurar que já sei de cor quantas árvores eu vejo no horizonte do meu prédio. O que uma amizade turbulenta não faz com a gente não e? Lembro-me das vezes que nós discutimos que nem duas barraqueiras na sala de aula, e o professor com aquela cara de paspalho não pode fazer nada. No outro dia nos nem nos lembrávamos do que nós tínhamos discutido. Essa lembrança me faz rir.

Nossa amizade sempre foi algo de muito valor para mim, lembro das vezes em que você precisou de um ombro amigo e eu estive lá para te amparar. Lembro das vezes em que eu fui dormir em sua casa e você quase morreu afogada na coca-cola. Eu nunca tinha rido tanto em minha vida. Fui ao chão com lágrimas nos olhos rindo que nem uma louca, e você tentando desengasgar. Ainda sinto a dor das minhas costelas de tanto que eu ri. E quando nós fomos ao parque aquático com a galera? Ainda se lembra da pancada no ferro que você tomou? Não faço idéia como a sua testa não ficou roxa.

E das nossas colas nas provas? Só se via borracha voando de um lado a outro da sala. Eu quase acertei uma das borrachas no olho da professora. Na hora do recreio e a pior coisa do mundo. Descíamos que nem uma manada de bois, um passando por cima do outro (Literalmente).

Essa amizade tinha tudo para dar certo. Pena que com esses acontecimentos não foi possível. Nossa amizade foi pro ralo. Sabe, você tinha sido minha melhor amiga. Praticamente eu só conversava com você. Vivemos um mundo só nosso né amiga? Brincamos, pulamos, caímos, levantamos e corremos. Mais parece que você não tinha dado valor a isso. Só quando você perdeu você viu que precisava. Eu achei que não tinha mais amigas depois do que você fez. Mais eu estava imensamente enganada. Mesmo sem querer, ajudei pessoas que precisavam de ajuda, e olha que ironia do destino: Elas viraram minhas amigas! Isso não e demais? Pena que você não estava aqui para ver, você podia ter se dado bem.

O mundo te mudou, e mudou a mim também.

Acho que você caiu em tentação quando viu as possibilidades de ter muitos meninos a sua volta, e se esqueceu o que era amizade. Depois, quando você viu que esse era um mundo estranho, que você não tinha como sair ilesa, você veio procurar ajuda. Você quis mudar. Você não acha meio tarde não? Eu até tentei dizer "Eu não quero ser mais sua amiga." Mais eu não consegui, eu sabia o que era precisar de uma amizade e não ter ninguém para te ajudar. Eu já passei por isso e senti na pele como isso doía. E Ino-chan, você amoleceu de novo meu coração. Até tentei lutar para não ser sua amiga de novo, minha cabeça dizia para não te dar mais uma chance, mais meu coração dizia par tentar recuperar essa amizade. Meus miolos já estão saindo fumaça de tanto que eu remexo nas minhas memórias

- Ei Sakura! Vai ficar ai contando as folhas das árvores ou prefere comer o hambúrguer? – Disse Ino com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. Eu tiro o mp3 do ouvido e respondo.

- Já to descendo. – Digo olhando para você. Você já ia saindo do quarto quando eu te chamo de novo.

- Ino... – Você se vira e ainda está com o mesmo sorriso.

- E bom te ter de volta. – Ela olha para mim surpresa, mais acho que entendeu o recado. Seus olhos estão lacrimejantes. Você fecha a porta e se senta ao meu lado na cama. Agora que se surpreende sou eu. Não esperava um abraço seu.

- E bom estar de volta. – Ta agora quem ta chorando sou eu. As meninas estavam observando tudo lá atrás da porta entram e quem me aparece? Tenten com seu lado EMOcional da vida.

- Abraço coletivo! – Disse Tenten se jogando para o abraço. Hinata e Temari também entram e se juntam ao abraço. Nós final, caímos na gargalhada.

Foi ai que eu entendi o valor de uma amizade e a importância de um amigo. Amizade e também um amor, só que diferente, mais que vai continuar sendo um amor. Amigo? E aquele que te completa mesmo sem saber, te compreende mesmo sem entender, te estende a mão para ajudar a se levantar e segue o caminho ao seu lado para não te deixar mais cair.

* * *

-

-

-

_**Sendo o fim doce, o que importa que o começo amargo fosse?**_

-

-

-

_E ai meninas do B.R.E.C.T.?_

_Nossa amizade é para sempre?_

-

-

-


End file.
